For regulating electrically controlled actuators such as a throttle valve, a charge-motion valve, an exhaust gas recirculation valve, a bypass valve for a compressor, a general purpose actuator, and the like in motor vehicles, digital regulation via a control unit is often used. Conventional regulation strategies such as PID, LQ, IMC, and the like maintain the control signal for the manipulated variable constant in the case of a corrected setpoint-actual difference.
In the case of static friction-dominated controlled systems, a minimum force or a minimum torque is needed to overcome the static friction (break loose). A movement of the actuator thus only occurs if the manipulated variable is sufficient for overcoming the static friction. If the manipulated variable is less than needed for overcoming the static friction, the valve or the like is not displaced; current is then applied to an actuator such as an electric motor without any displacement occurring, since the static friction is not overcome.